Worth Fighting For Round 2
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Worth Fighting For. With the fate of three lives at stake what is one to do? Fight back with everything they've got.


Adrenaline running through her veins. Pure focus in her eyes. The sound of her gloved fist striking against a pad. Just some of the things that could describe a scene. A mere scene that could always be seen inside of this place. Inside of the sacred Lair. Inside of the head quarters to the world famous Team Arrow with two of its members occupying the premises. Occupying The Lair like they always had. Occupying by bettering their craft. The Green Arrow and The Black Canary. Those were the names that they have chosen to use out on the streets. Although many knew them simply as Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. Two former lovers now whole once again. Now an item once again. A couple that was displaying a new definition of the phrase power couple.

District Attorney Laurel Lance and one of the candidates running for the vacant position inside of the Mayor's office Oliver Queen. A power couple that has taken the city by the storm. Has caused headlines to keep coming through media outlets. Cause even more stir inside of the city. Not because they wanted the attention. No they hated the attention. No because they thought what they were doing was right much like the latest headline. The latest piece of news. The latest picture to be featured on the front page of every newspaper in the city. Darhk found guilty. Damien Darhk husband of one Ruve Darhk arrested at the hands of Team Arrow just mere weeks ago. A man that could have been considered to be Team Arrow's deadliest foe to date. Considered to be the deadliest criminal to ever walk the streets of Star City. Deadly no longer with a small feat achieved. A feat that was easier than any could have thought. The Idol. The source of his power now gone. Now gone destroyed to never return leaving him mortal. Leaving him just like the rest of them. Leaving him powerless inside of a secure cell in the walls of the Iron Heights Prison. A cell that would forever remain his home with his latest defeat.

A defeat that didn't come at the hands of one of the city's so called masked heroes. No he had been defeated inside of another's element. Defeated inside of her element. Her court house. Her way of life and she didn't need a mask to defeat him either. But now another battle would have to take place. A battle in which many things were on the line. A battle that would decide not only the fate of one but two lives. The lives of the two people that they love the most besides each other. Their sibling. Their respected siblings that as though fate was being cruel were suffering the same fate.

Blood Lust. That is what it had been described to them as anyways. This blood lust that both of their siblings have been able to fight off so far but not without a cost. And the cost was severe. The cost of them starting to slowly die. Slowly die to them fighting off this infection that is deep within their veins. An infection that could only be rid of with one thing. The very thing that is in the hands of another. Lotus Elixir. A rare substance that was said to cure anything. The cure for any sickness. Even blood lust. A substance that has been brought to their attention by the unlikest of foes. By who they have considered to be the unlikest of allies these past couple of weeks in their fight against Damien Darhk.

Malcolm Merlyn. A man that they could considered to have been the cause for so many of their problems. So many problems that the city is still trying to clean up. But they couldn't think about that. Not right now. Not with two lives on the line. Two lives that could not be afford to be lost. Not again. Not after what another has done. Nyssa al Ghul. The youngest daughter to the late Raus al Ghul. A daughter that has made no secret of her hatred for this man. This hatred that has led her to claim The Lotus Elixir for herself. To claim this miracle cure that could save the lives of two that she is holding over their heads. Holding over them in exchange for what she considers to be her's. The title of The Demon's Head. Her father's old title. A title that she feels has been snatched away from her once her father had fallen. Once he had fallen to whom she considered to be her husband. Her beloved if only in vows. A man that holds two training pads high up as another throws jab after jab at high speed into them throwing everything she's got into them showing just exactly how she is feeling.

Showing just how much anger she is feeling towards another woman as she continues to pound away as her boyfriend watches her with concern. Concern knowing exactly what is running through her mind. A battle. A battle in which she would challenge this daughter of the demon in a trial by combat for the elixir that could save her little sister's life. Could save the life of another younger woman that was like a little sister to her. However this would not be her battle. No it would be his. This was his battle. His and his alone. He would be the one to face off against his wife by vows. He would be the one that would bring an end to this darkness that has followed after them like a cloud. Just because she is worth fighting for. She is worth dying for.

* * *

This is it. The moment that she has been waiting all day for. A moment where truly so many things were on the line. Too many things. The lives of her younger sister and who she considered to be her honorary little sister. Two sisters that stand by her side looking at her with concern. Two sisters that had agreed to not get involved with what she was about to do. A battle that would decide their fate. Would decide her fate. Would even decide the fate of the man by her side. A man that just stares straight ahead at the other side of the rooftop that all parties agreed to meet upon. Agreed to meet for the exchange. The exchange of items. Simple items. One the elixir and the other a ring. A simple ring that could be seen on the left ring finger of Malcolm Merlyn that could be found standing directly behind them along with a few of his men. A ring that displays who is the rightful leader of The League of Assassins. Such a foolish notion in her book.

But she could not question this right now. Right now she needed to stay focused. Right now she needed to stay focused on Nyssa. Her opponent of the evening. A woman that she once considered to be a friend. Once considered to be her mentor from the few months she had trained her. Friend no longer. On this night she would become her foe. Would become her permanent enemy. A situation that she never thought she would find herself in. Never thought she would find herself wearing this costume ever again. A costume that she had swore to never wear again in favor of focusing solely on her job. A declaration that got mixed results. Mixed results from her teammates. But the one that truly mattered to her was from the man standing by her side. A man that just looked at her with understanding and a smile before saying a simple statement. A statement that she could remember just like it was yesterday. Her words being repeated back to her. You catch them, I put them away. Such a phrase that had made her smile before she had handed over her domino mask back to its rightful owner.

A mask that is missing from her face now displaying her stone cold green piercing eyes that just stare ahead. Just stare ahead as her left hand clutches the end of a police baton tightly while her right hand is found within his own. Being held gently within her boyfriend's hand that she sees out of the corner of her eye just staring off forward with an blank expression across his face. The same expression that has been across his face ever since they departed from The Lair. Ever since she had gotten dressed in her Black Canary outfit while he did the same in his Green Arrow outfit. Only this time something was different. Something different about his composure. Something different about his body language and she had a feeling what it was. Something that she doesn't have too much time to think upon when the sound of heels landing on the rooftop gains her attention. Causes her to turn to find the familiar black cloak of her foe. The familiar figure of Nyssa al Ghul that just throws back her hood revealing her face. Revealing her eyes that stare around in question as her hand comes down to rest against the handle of her sword.

" What is this? Why are they here?"

Keeping her eyes solely focused on the man in question that she had made this deal with finding him suspiciously quiet just as she opens her mouth again a sight catches her eye. A sight that just interests her with every passing second. Laurel Lance. The known second Black Canary taking a step forward only to come to an halt when she feels a hand coming to stop her. The hand coming from her husband. Coming from Oliver Queen. The Green Arrow that just stares straight ahead at her making her tilt her head slightly. Interest that only increases as she watches him turn to look the dirty blonde woman straight in the eyes. Deep in the eyes as though conversing with her. As though having a silent conversation. A conversation that she watches in silence. Watches as her former pupil's facial features soften slightly before a slight nod causes his gaze to return back to her own. With his eyes trained on the dark haired assassin standing directly across from him as he watches a couple of assassins make their presence felt taking a couple of steps forward until he is blocking her view of the others.

" You have played a dangerous game. You wish to not be your father but i see him right now."

Instantly as he sees Nyssa's eyes glaring intensely at him feeling his facial features hardening Oliver takes a quick glance over her shoulder at her men that he finds coming forward. Coming forward causing his left hand to come up. Come up causing a look of interest to be seen coming from her eyes before very slowly he removes his glove causing her eyes to go wide. Go wide when she sees the ring. The ring belonging to The Demon's Head clearly on his left ring finger. A sight that just makes her look over towards him in suspicion finding his eyes solely focused on her with nothing but anger.

" You have something that i want. Give me the elixir and you will walk free. I will hold no ill will towards you. If you don't give me what i want then i will take it off your corpse."

Seeing nothing but defiance in her eyes letting out a sigh taking a breath with a slight nod Oliver looks Nyssa dead in the eyes.

" So be it. I issue a challenge."

Instantly receiving nothing but shock in her eyes that quickly vanishes to anger suddenly as he sees her nodding her head extending his right hand out suddenly Oliver feels the handle of a sword coming to land in his palm. A sword that comes from the unlikest of sources. Causes looks of shock to come across the faces of every member of Team Arrow when they find Malcolm Merlyn with his right arm retracting back to his side. A man that just waives off most of their looks to solely focus on his daughter. A daughter that looks at him in question making him grin.

" I hope that you believe me now when i say, I value your life more than any power in the world."

Trying her best to suppress a smile only to fail miserably nodding her head slightly slowly Thea turns her head back forward to focus on her brother. Focus on her older brother that moves slowly forward and starts to circle around Nyssa as she sees the older woman doing the same. Doing the same before the sound of metal striking metal echoes through the air. A clang followed by another then another as two deadly foes clash. As two elite swordsmen clash displaying their skills. Displaying their flawless movements as they move around the roof as though floating on air. Displaying their how skilled they are in combat as each jabs the end of their sword towards the other only to be blocked by the other.

A sight that the large group can only watch in silence. Only watch as Oliver clashes against Nyssa blocking every single strike she sends his way. Blocks every sword slash being delivered by Nyssa's sword before it happens. Before he blocks an low slash with his sword and delivers a high knee that lands directly into Nyssa's face rocking her. Forcing her back as blood trickles down from her nose. Blood that continue to pour down to the rooftop as she lunges forward with her sword. Lunges forward before her sword is directed downward by his own and she is sent flying a few feet away from a well placed punch that lands clean against her cheek. A strike that causes her to spin and land down on one knee with the only thing holding her up is the end of her sword driving hard into the rooftop. Down on one knee before her head snaps up when she feels the end of blade coming to rest against the side of her neck. Look up to find herself looking into a pair of green furious eyes staring down towards her from the other end of the blade.

" Last chance Nyssa. Yield!"

Seeing nothing but defiance in her eyes suddenly as he feels the end of his blade being swiped to the side by her own blade in a clean fluid motion jumping back a few feet instantly Oliver gets into a fighting stance. Gets into a fighting stance and immediately blocks a high strike coming from Nyssa. Blocks a high slash followed by another with the end of his blade holding his ground as she continues to swing her sword in anger. Continues to swing her sword causing her fighting motions to get sloppy. To be filled with nothing but anger that presents an open. Presents an open when in a sudden move to directs her sword away with the end of his blade and drives his blade straight into her chest causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers. Cause her sword to slip from her fingers and clang against the rooftop. Cause for her to look up in complete shock seeing nothing but sorrow hidden deep within his eyes. This look that she sends a quick look of understanding before giving a slight nod. A nod of understanding translating what needed to be done. A message that she feels being received when he rips the end of the sword out from her chest causing her to drop down to her knees. Drop down to her knees as her vision darkens before she pays a glance over towards the group. Pays a glance over towards Sara finding her looking down towards her with nothing but sadness in her eyes. The very last look that she sees before her world goes black and her body drops to the ground with her eyes closing shut.

* * *

Staring down towards the woman of his dreams in total silence just stroking her hair gently as he hears her letting out a sigh turning his attention to focus directly on her slowly Oliver watches Laurel's head turn slightly from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Look into his eyes with question. Look into his eyes with a question that has been on her mind ever since their silent conversation on top of the rooftop. This look that makes him sigh as he feels her hand coming down to rest against his cheek. A simple touch that makes his eyes flutter shut for a split second before he looks back down towards her.

" It was something that i had to do."

Right as he sees her about to respond reaching out gently Oliver presses his index finger to her lips silencing her.

" Please?"

Feeling nothing but her nodding in his finger letting out a sigh slowly Oliver retracts his finger from her lips.

" You are the strongest woman that i know. Believe me when i tell you that i believe in you. I have always and will always believe in you. You have this strength within you that allows you to accomplish even the hardest of feats. You fight with so much passion and im not just talking about when you are The Black Canary. Out there. Even now i can see the strength in your eyes. You have this light in your eyes. This light that brings out the very best in everyone. Brings out the best in me and i can't allow that light to ever fade away. What i had to do tonight is something that will always follow me. Her death despite what i tell myself will always be there deep in my mind. That guilt will always be there just like countless other deaths but it's because of you that i'm able to win. I'm able to push away the darkness because of your light. Its this light that i always want to see there. I couldn't let you fight her. I couldn't let that light dim away and die. I need you pretty bird. I need your light to always guide me back. You are and forever will be worth fighting for."

Unable to keep the tears at bay ignoring the tears trickling down her cheeks leaning up Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own bringing him into a slow gentle kiss.


End file.
